Naruto's Sadness and Hate
by XIchigo70X
Summary: Naruto is quickly blamed for not being able to save Sasuke, so Naruto makes a new group a dangerous mercanary group.
1. Chapter 1

**The World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"I'm...back" said Naurto quietly

Sakura and Tsunade both turned around to see a injured Naruto, but when they looked around they couldn't see Sasuke. Sakura ran up to Naruto and said, "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto said,"I'm sorry Sakura, but I promise you that I will bring Sasuke back home"

Sakurablinked tears out of her eyes and snarled, "Naruto enough of your lies I don't want to see that face ever again, your just a failure" and of course Sakura ran back into Konoha

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto you have failed this mission and now we have a dangerous criminal on the loose, I should have sent a more competent team" then Tsunade turned back and shouted three words, "Kill Sasuke Uchiha!"

Two Ninjas quickly appeared next to Tsunade and said, "Yes mi'lady" and disappeared again.

Naruto finally spoke up, "Granny Tsunade i'm leaving this pathetic village and when I come back I will destroy this worthless village you call home" and with that Naruto ran off.

Tsunade looked at the disappearing figure of Naruto and said, "Capture Naruto"

Two ninjas appeared and said, "yes mi'lady" and vanished just like the last group.

Tsunade stood in front of the Konoha gate for a minute or two and mumbled, "I should take a nap"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"The village of leaf still shuns me just because I have the nine-tails, but it dosn't matter, I will make the strongest mercanary group, and when I destroy Konoha I wil remake a new village, The village of shadow" and with that happy thought went to go find and recruit Gaara.

Eventually Naruto arrived in the sand village and set out to find Gaara, apperantly Konoha has not sent a message to the other lands except about Sasuke.

When Naruto found Gaara and his siblings he said to them, "Hey, do you want to join my team you can take down this village and together we could remake a new village where everyone is treated equally" Gaara and his siblings looked a bit shocked at first then said, "Sure"

Naruto thought to himself, "Things are going better then I thought it would, I already have the first captain of the team"

To be Continued...


	2. Naruto's Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Tsunades P.O.V**

Tsunade was thinking, two hours ago the anbu still haven't found Naruto, and according to the village of sand Naruto just walked in and now Gaara and his siblings were gone. Tsunade thought, "Shit, I should have just sended Kakashi or Guy" she thought motionless for just a minute and said, "Bring Guy and Kakashi"

For a few seconds she just sat and reflected until Guy and Kakashi appeared

Kakashi said, "What is it?" and Tsunade with a cold glare said, "Apparently Naruto has still not been found, and according to the village of sand reports, Gaara and the siblings have disappeared, I want both you and Guy to go and find Naruto"

Both of them bowed and disappeared

Tsunade thought, "If Guy and Kakashi can't find Naruto then Naruto would have to go in the bingo book as an S ranked criminal"

Then just as she was about to sleep she heard a cold voice that Tsunade knew pretty well...

Sasuke Uchiha

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto stopped for a minute and waited smiling, a few seconds later they were surrounded by anbu and of course Guy and Kakashi.

Naruto said, "Are you going to take me back to Leaf?"

Kakashi said, "Naruto...I'm going to have to drag you back to the village, otherwise your going to be an S ranked criminal, I can't lose anymore of my comrades"

Naruto laughed, it wasn't that cheerful laugh anymore, it was hollow, cold, empty. Then Naruto smiled and said, "So are you going to fight me Kakashi? with those weak anbu and Guy? Is that the best team Tsunade could make?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "Please Naruto reconsider"

Naruto thought for a second, and Kakashi felt a glimmer of hope but that hope ended when Naruto said, "**Rasengan, Spiraling Sphere!**" Kakashi felt a bone crushing ball of wind smashed into his chest.

Naruto laughed and said, "I think you know what my answer is Kakashi..."

Kakashi barley could stand but he managed to say, "**Chidori!**"

Kakashi charged towards Naruto, but just when he was about to strike he hesitated, and with that Naruto said, "**Flying Thunder God!**" Instaneously Naruto was behind Kakashi and whispered, "**Spiraling Sphere"**

Kakashi fell forward, in critical condition but not dead, a anbu ninja quickly grabbed Kakashi and disappeared.

Naruto laughed then had a manical grin on his face, "Is that the best you konoha ninjas can do?"

Guy ran up to Naruto and engaged in a battle with him but in about a minute Naruto beated him in a taijutsu battle.

An anbu said to another anbu, "Our best taijutsu ninja has been deafeted by a fifteen year old boy?"

But just as they were talking Naruto mumbled, "Play times over" and screamed, **"Great Spiraling Sphere!" **Naruto quickly grabbed the dumbfounded sand siblings and teleported away from the huge explosion.

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

Tsunade could hardly control her anger two anbu ninjas were instaneously blown apart, apperently by Naruto's Great Sprialing Sphere. Kakashi was in critical condition and Guy practically broke his arms and his legs

Sasuke just laughed when he heard that and volunteered to go and find Naruto, althought Tsunade said no Sasuke still left to go find Naruto

Sakura came into the office and said, "What happened to Kakashi sensei?"

Tsunade said, "Apperantly Naruto got him twice with Rasengan, and whats worse is that he learned the fourth hokages signature technique"

Sakura thought for a moment and said, "The fourth's teleporation jutsu?"

Tsunade hesitated for a minute and said, "Sakura, Sasuke has come back and decided to help us"

Sakura looked at Tsunade shocked and said, "Where is he now?"

Tsunade replied, "He went to go find Naruto"

As Sakura left to go visit Kakashi, Tsunade shouted, "Go get me Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji"

A few seconds later the five ninjas appeared and all bowed respectfully

Tsunade looked at each of them and said, "I want you to try and convince Naruto to come back, if he says no run away, he has already taken out Guy and Kakashi as well as two anbu nins, also if he says no then he will be classified as an S ranked nin in the bingo book"

As they left Tsunade thought, "_This could be a disaster, if things get out of hand then this could even be a much bigger threat then Akatsuki_"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto thought to himself, "_Tsunade would probably send another unit to find me and the sand siblings, I should position a shdow clone here to be on lookout"_

Soon after Naruto left a shadow clone he mumbled to himself, "I should go and find the two tails althought I wonder where she or he could be?"

After a few hour res, just when the four was about to leave Naruto heard a sound, he instantly knew Neji was there, and maybe Hinata just because they can see through shadow clones with that annoying byakugan eye.

Neji said quietly, "I suggest you come quietly with us Naruto before anything turns violent"

Naruto smiled and said mockingly, "You know you can't beat me Neji"

Neji lunged towards Naruto but Naruto just laughed and teleported behind Neji

Neji expected it and managed to use a substitution jutsu before Naruto could use Rasengan.

Naruto looked suprised but said, "Not bad Neji, but I already know you have reinforcements so why don't you just bring them now, its not a suprise if i expect it after all"

Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Choji appeared

Naruto decided he should just end the battle quickly and said, "**Rasenshurikan!**"

Neji managed to move just when he heard Naruto blurting out the jutsu, Hinata also moved, Shikamaru expected it so he moved, but Ino and Choji didn't expect it and unfortunatly they were ripped to shreds in the massive torrent of wind chakara.

Neji looked but the sand siblings and Naruto were gone...


End file.
